SLG: Inside (final version)
by Petite Pirate
Summary: Quelqu'un à l'extérieur qui jetterait un œil par la fenêtre de la porte ne verrait qu'un pauvre homme rendu blafard sous cette lumière, amaigri, dont la poitrine se soulevait à peine pour respirer l'air renfermé que le ventilateur de la bouche d'aération envoyait. Mais jamais la cellule n'avait été autant remplie. Tant de personnes qui criaient, juraient, riaient, râlaient...


.

 _Bug dans les paramètres. Nouvelle version avec de nouveaux personnages ponctuels_

 _Bonne lecture anyway :)_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._

 _._

 **Inside**

 _._

 _._

Le policier essuya vaguement la sueur qui coulait de son front, et soupira, alors qu'il clignait des yeux à la lumière crue de la lampe qui se balançait au-dessus de lui.

Le papier blanc lui faisait mal aux yeux, et les hurlements qu'il entendait au-dessus de lui ne l'aidait nullement à se concentrer. En face de lui, deux hommes habillés de blanc et chargés de la sécurité attendaient ses ordres.

_ Aucune amélioration depuis hier ?

_ Les médicaments semblaient faire effet. Mais le sujet principal n'a toujours pas émergé. Les personnalités multiples semblent prendre successivement le contrôle.

_ Depuis combien de temps ?

_ Environ quatre mois. Les médecins ne savent plus quoi faire, Monsieur.

Le policier crachait sur ses aides à la con, comme il les appelait. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer un autre homme dont le front affichait un pli soucieux.

_ Ah, on m'a dit que vous seriez ici, dit-il en fermant la porte.

Il s'installa en face du policier, et cligna des yeux sur le rapport que ce dernier achevait de lire.

_ Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Monsieur, le sujet n'est pas prêt pour une nouvelle sortie devant le tribunal.

_ On vous a laissé quatre mois. C'est plus que les 99 jours que la législation vous a accordée.

_ Nous n'avons pas réussi à avoir le suspect. Nous avons tenté la fusion de ces personnalités mais…

Le policier eut un rictus, ce qui vexa profondément le Docteur.

_ Je vous assure que… !

_ Le procureur a décidé d'accélérer le processus… Nous avons décidé de faire appel à quelqu'un de très particulier pour régler le problème définitivement. Quelqu'un en qui le sujet aura peut-être plus confiance.

Le médecin devint pâle.

_ A qui pensez-vous ?

Le policier fit un mouvement de tête vers les deux gardes de la sécurité qui sortirent.

.

.

.

_ Il bouge plus, constata le Geek, assis en tailleur pour avoir une meilleure vue possible.

Le Patron faisait nerveusement les cent pas, semblant tenir une cigarette imaginaire. Ses spasmes trahissaient le manque de nicotine, et l'internement à l'asile avait été un sevrage bien trop brutal pour qu'il y prenne plaisir.

_ Putain, il me faut une clope ! s'écria-t-il.

_ Tu crois qu'il est mort ? demanda le Geek d'une petite voix apeurée.

Il agita une main devant le regard vide de l'homme dont ils occupaient tous le corps. La camisole couleur crème tachée de vomi enserrait les côtes de cette épave qui, autrefois, avait été leur pilier à tous, décideur de leur vie ou de leur mort.

Ses yeux bleus fixaient le vide sans ciller, la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté. Un corps sans âme, sans esprit, perdu au loin dans le néant.

_ Un trip de quatre mois, c'est le pied, gros ! dit le Hippie.

_ A cause de lui, on est tous coincés ici ! jura le Patron en accélérant sa marche.

_ Personne a du crack ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de nous ?

_ J'aime pas cette réalité, j'ai besoin de Bob Marley, gros !

Quelqu'un à l'extérieur qui jetterait un œil à travers la fente de la porte ne verrait qu'un pauvre homme rendu blafard sous la lumière et amaigri, dont la poitrine se soulevait à peine pour respirer l'air renfermé que le ventilateur de la bouche d'aération crasseuse envoyait.

Mais jamais la cellule n'avait été autant remplie.

_ Putain, je dois buter quelqu'un ! Où est mon gun ? gueula le Flic.

_ Et mon fusil, merde ! rétorqua son compère.

_ Je peux vous aider à en avoir, si vous voulez, proposa le Terroriste à la cagoule.

_ Oh le blanc, ça ne nous va pas du tout, s'offusqua la Fille.

_ La flexibilité de cette camisole est très intéressante, de quel tissu s'agit-il ? voulut s'informer le Professeur en agitant ses doigts, désireux d'étudier ce phénomène.

_ Argh… Ein Führer ne nous abandonnera pas ! clama le Nazi avec son accent germanique.

_ Ouais, c'est les homosexuels qui devraient être ici, hein ! soutint le Redneck.

_ Vous irez tous en enfer pour avoir légalisé le mariage gay ! scanda le Religieux en levant les poings.

_ Oups, je me suis fait dessus, s'excusa le Papi.

_ Oh nooon, fit remarquer Stéphane Burne en faisant de grands gestes, mais que c'est inconvenant tout cela, ça ne va pas du tout.

_ Personne n'aurait un os ? demanda le Chien.

_ Là où la tyrannie s'impose aux faibles, je serai là ! promit Super-Crayon.

_ Mais bien sûr que non, nous n'utilisons pas de technique de neuro-marketing dans nos fast-foods ! promit le Clown avec son sourire cynique.

Et ça continuait… Encore… et Encore…

_ Vous n'échapperez pas à la Gestapo !

_ Non mais je rêve mais le cuir, c'est tellement « has-been », quoi…

_ Putain, j'ai besoin d'me branler !

_ Le sexe vous tuera tous !

_ Bande de mécréants !

_ J'entends des cris, j'ai peur !

_ J'en ai pas assez pris, gros !

_ Tous des pédés hein !

_ Je serai la justice pour les opprimés ! Là où sévit le crime…

_ De mon temps, les jeunes faisaient leur service militaire !

_ Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais lui tirer une balle dans sa grosse gueule de…

Ça criait et ça poussait de partout. Tous bougeaient, s'agitaient, autour de leur corps commun qui ne bougeait absolument pas.

La lourde porte de fer s'ouvrit soudain, et tous firent volte-face vers les nouveaux arrivants.

_ T'as de la visite, dit l'un des gardes d'un ton sec.

Les regards de toutes les personnalités convergèrent vers Mathieu. Est-ce qu'il répondrait, ou faudrait-il que quelqu'un prenne possession du corps ?

Mais le véritable propriétaire n'était pas là. Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Sans s'en offusquer, le deuxième souleva brusquement le mince bonhomme pour le mettre debout sur ses pieds frêles, et, lui empoignant le coude, le guida vers la sortie. Toutes les personnalités leur emboîtèrent le pas.

Ne se répercutaient dans le couloir que de vagues échos de cris étouffés par les murs capitonnés, et les gardes n'entendaient que le grésillement de certains néons alors qu'ils progressaient à grands pas rapides dans le triste couloir gris à la peinture écaillée.

C'était bien le meilleur pour eux, car ils auraient pu devenir fous, à voir tous ceux qui marchaient tous autour du sujet malade.

_ Mais où est-ce qu'on va ? couina le Geek en se hâtant, vu qu'il marchait devant l'un des gardes.

_ J'espère qu'on va m'enlever cette horreur pleine de vomi, ça n'est pas DU TOUT assorti à mon teint, répliqua la Fille en secouant la tête derrière Mathieu.

_ Bon sang j'espère qu'ils ont des meufs et des clopes, grommela le Patron qui marchait juste à côté du garde, rasant presque le mur.

_ Leurs champignons ne sont pas hallucinogènes, c'est de la triche, gros ! ajouta le Hippie.

_ Notre foi au Reich ne faiblira pas !

_ Non mais qu'il va arrêter de nous traîner le portugais là ! Quelqu'un a vérifié ses papiers ?

_ Un peu moins vite, enfin ! Mon arthrite !

_ J'ai peur !

_ Quelle horreur, ces murs ! Je verrais bien une peinture verte, ça agrandirait bien…

_ Je connais un autre type de peinture à faire gicler sur les murs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

_ Ils ont même pas de tazer ! Putain de hippies !

Et ça continuait encore et encore…

.

.

.

Le Panda était assis devant toute cette joyeuse bande, qui ne prêtait que vaguement attention à ce qu'il disait. Il n'avait pas réellement eu envie de venir ici, mais finalement, il y avait vu les bons côtés. Le Geek se lamentait alors que le Clown essayait de le convaincre de manger de délicieux hamburgers, le Patron était de plus en plus énervé et le Hippie imitait une chouette. La Fille demandait des conseils de coiffure au Professeur qui se focalisait sur la densité de l'air, pendant que le Nazi faisait claquer sa cravache imaginaire, ignorant les plaintes du Papi et des rires haut perché que le Flic partageait avec son compère au Fusil et le Redneck. Le Religieux catholique priait alors que le Terroriste cagoulé se moquait de lui, sous les discours héroïques de Super Crayon, et des tentatives vaines de Stéphane Burne de calmer les jeux… Les autres étaient cachés par le reste du monde.

_ Bien, continuait le Panda, en fixant le pauvre corps qui, bien qu'on lui avait desserré la camisole, gardait les bras pendants vers le sol, et avait seulement redressé la tête pour poser sur lui son regard vide, je vois que c'est la fête ici. La question pour le moment c'est : à qui je parle ?

Il ignora le Patron qui abattit son poing sur la table. Les sourcils de Mathieu se froncèrent et son regard dur se posa sur le visiteur pendant que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un rictus méprisant, parlant en parfaite synchronisation avec le Patron :

_ On s'en fout gamin ! La vraie question c'est : comment on sort d'ici ?!

Il se redressa, laissant le corps à nouveau inhabité, pendant que le Panda répondait :

_ Puisque personne n'a compris le principe d'indépendance, alors je pense que le mieux c'est de coopérer.

Les traits de Mathieu s'affaissèrent et une mine triste accompagna sa petite voix, alors que c'était au tour du Geek de se poster à côté :

_ J'ai rien fait, et j'ai peur…

_ _Non, non, si on dit ça, ils vont nous la mettre profond_ ! avertit le Flic en arrière-plan.

 __ Nous payons pour nos péchés_ ! ponctua le Religieux Catholique.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ici ? continuait le Geek, qui parlait toujours à travers Mathieu. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de nous ?

_ _Je ne pourrais pas avoir un miroir_ ? demandait la Fille.

_ _Des champignons_ ! ululait le Hippie.

Le Panda regarda le Redneck se plaindre de lui, avant que le Flic ne prenne le contrôle du corps pour s'écrier :

_ Je vais t'arracher la tête !

La menace n'eut aucun effet sur le Panda qui soupira devant le fait que rien n'avançait avec tout ce monde.

_ Depuis quatre mois, vous refusez de fusionner vos personnalités en un seul avatar, mais aucun de vous ne veut se répartir de manière juste dans l'utilisation du corps.

Le Panda n'haussait pas la voix, même si celle-ci était noyée dans un flot de cris, de pleurs, de rires, de jurons.

_ Nous avons donc opté pour la solution finale. Vous l'avez laissé endormi trop longtemps.

Il poussa un verre rempli d'un liquide bleu turquoise devant le corps qui le contempla d'un air vide.

_ Il vous faut partir. Il faut le réveiller maintenant.

Sa remarque fit naître un flot de réactions. Mathieu changeait de réaction tellement rapidement qu'il aurait été impossible de savoir qui parlait si toutes les personnalités n'étaient pas aussi caricaturées :

_ Pourquoi on devrait le réveiller, le gamin ? s'avança le Patron avant de se détourner brusquement en poussant un juron.

 __ J'ai inventé une danse tribale gros !_

 __ Personne ne quitte le navire !_ ordonna le Pirate _. Souquez les artimuses !_

Le Geek prit le contrôle :

_ Je veux pas mourir, j'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec une fille !

_ _Ah mais t'es tellement immature, avec tes jeux-vidéos !_ rétorquait la Fille en arrière-plan.

_ _Ils veulent nous voler notre corps !_

_ _Nous les nazis, nous savions faire des tests scientifiques plus facilement à l'époque…_

 __ Je serai la justice qui nous sauvera !_

_ Ouh, intéressant ! dit le Professeur en scrutant avidement le précipité bleu. Quel procédé scientifique avez-vous opéré pour faire…

Le Panda regardait ce corps qui changeait d'expression, de débit de parole, de voix, de posture… dire qu'il avait été lui aussi une part de cette mascarade. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pendant quatre mois, mais cela s'était aggravé.

Alors que le corps était occupé par le Professeur, le Panda vit que quelqu'un émergeait en s'étirant le cou :

_ Je…

Il reconnut aussitôt ce maintien, et cette voix fatiguée qui n'avait rien à voir avec les autres. Le Panda se pencha en avant :

_ Mathieu ?

La personne devant lui arborait une expression douloureuse sur le visage, et ses yeux bleus clignaient face à la lumière qui contractait ses pupilles. Il avait du mal à se concentrer, et c'était bien normal.

Le Hippie avait commencé à faire une danse étrange et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

 __ Kammaté Pipitea Ooooh !_

_ _Oh, je crois que je me suis encore fait dessus…_

_ _Pas encore ! Pas sur mon visage !_

 __ Golden Shower, gamin, ça m'excite tout ça._

 __ C'est dégoûtant, non mais allô quoi !_

 __ Y'en a marre de ces animaux immigrés !_

 __ Vous saviez qu'à l'époque, les médecins étudiaient l'urine de leurs patients pour…_

 __ Repentez-vous avant qu'ils ne soient trop tard !_

Le Panda se concentrait sur l'homme devant lui, qui venait de se réveiller, mais qui n'arrivait pas à parler avec tout le brouhaha derrière lui.

_ Je suis…

_ _… un immigré qu'on devrait renvoyer chez lui, moi je dis_! gueulait le Redneck.

 __ C'est pour ces criminels qu'on doit aller au States !_

 __ Demandez à nos nutritionnistes…_

_ _Je veux sortir d'ici !_

_ Je suis…, essaya le nouvel arrivant à nouveau, clignant des yeux sans cesser à fixer la lumière du lampadaire qui lui arrivait dans la figure.

Le Panda essaya de l'encourager.

_ Tu es ? reprit-il.

Le brouhaha s'intensifiait de plus en plus.

 __ Les cheveux courts, c'est bien, mais en même temps…_

 __ Nos nuggets sont tout à fait sain pour la santé des enfants ! Et regardez ! On met même des jouets dans les menus._

 __ On a découvert l'existence d'eau sur Mars…_

 __ Ein Führer a sauvé notre nation !_

 __ … à partir de nombreuses recherches et les photos satellites ont…_

 __ A mon époque, les femmes ne parlaient pas !_

 __ …ou sinon un balayage avec des mèches couleur miel…_

 __ Elles faisaient la cuisine !_

 __ Avec la drooogue !_

 __ Les immigrés dehors !_

 __ Oh non, mais ce n'est pas très urbain, tout ça, non non non…_

 __ Cet arabe m'a agressé…_

 __ Personne n'a un gode ?_

 __ … j'ai sorti mon gun, c'était de la légitime défense !_

 __ Dieu vous…_

 ___ LA FERME !

Le Panda s'était levé brusquement, toisant tous ceux qui bougeaient derrière Mathieu. Tous se turent aussitôt, surpris par cette soudaine interruption.

_ J'essaie de vous aider. Mais la seule solution pour éviter qu'on ne vous jette tous à la poubelle, c'est de travailler ensemble.

L'argument eut l'effet escompté car il n'y eut que de faibles murmures de protestation. Le Panda se rassit, et reprit d'une voix plus calme :

_ Donc… où en étions-nous ?

La personne devant lui semblait émerger d'un long combat douloureux, un peu perdu.

_ Je…, reprit-il baissant les yeux sur son corps comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Je suis revenu ?

Cette voix brisée, et presque ensommeillée confirmait qu'il s'agissait bien de celui que tous recherchaient depuis quatre mois. Le Panda inspira en considérant celui qu'il avait abandonné.

_ Ça fait longtemps…

Pourtant, la personne devant lui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Sans attendre la réponse, le Panda poussa le verre.

_ Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps, avertit-il.

Une voix faible et désorientée lui demanda:

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le Panda répondit simplement :

_ Un moyen pour que tu te remettes au travail. Beaucoup de gens t'attendent.

Mathieu ne répondit pas, considérant le liquide bleu d'un air hagard. Ses doigts pendant toujours vers le sol finirent par avoir un spasme avant que ses muscles ne bougent.

.

.

.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le Docteur Frédérick qui entra doucement dans la salle, soucieux de ne pas déranger son patient. Il y avait un silence de mort dans la pièce.

Le patient avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux, et fixait son regard vide sur la table. Sans se décourager, le Docteur se posta devant lui, et posa un gros carton qu'il transportait sur la table. Il en sortit plusieurs objets qu'il posa devant lui :

Un paquet de cigarettes.

Une grosse peluche Pikachu.

Un joint.

Un brassard rouge orné d'une croix gammée représentative du régime nazi.

Un tube de rouge à lèvres.

Une paire de lunettes de vue.

Un nœud papillon.

Un pistolet.

Un fusil.

Un os.

Une cagoule.

Un crucifix.

Un nez rouge de clown.

Un bloc à dessin et un crayon.

Des boutons de manchettes noires et or.

Un cache-oeil.

…

Et enfin, un bob noir orné d'un pin Kirby.

_ Bonjour Monsieur Sommet, dit le docteur en prenant place, après avoir posé le carton par terre, non sans y avoir sorti un dossier portant le nom du patient. J'imagine que vous me reconnaissez ?

Le patient ne répondit pas, ne regarda même pas le docteur. Il ne voyait même pas les différents objets posés devant lui.

_ Je sais qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses entre nous, continua le Dr Frederick, mais je vous promets qu'ici, ni moi ni personne ne pourront vous faire de mal.

Il vit enfin les yeux bleus de Mathieu le fixer droit dans les yeux. Son expression ne trahissait rien. Un peu dérouté, le Docteur eut un bref coup d'œil vers la porte où, il le savait, on les surveillait.

_ Comme vous le savez, les docteurs qui s'occupent de votre cas vous soumettront à une évaluation la semaine prochaine.

Aucune réaction. Aucun cillement. Un regard braqué droit dans les tréfonds de l'âme du Docteur. Ce dernier baissa la tête pour ne plus avoir à le croiser, et considéra toutes les personnalités qui étaient, de manière ponctuelle ou non, apparues durant l'internement de Mathieu. Il en connaissait certaines, mais d'autres… la liste s'était allongée.

Etrangement, la personne devant lui ne semblait pas malade. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de qui était en face de lui. Le Docteur Frédérick voulut être sûr. Il désigna d'un geste de la main les objets qu'il avait posés devant lui, pour attirer l'attention du patient.

_ Je vous ai amené quelques objets. Est-ce que certains vous intéressent ? Vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez.

Le jeune interné regarda les éléments devant lui, et n'eut aucune réaction. Il posa ses avant-bras sur la table, et considéra le Docteur. Ce dernier avait instinctivement serré les poings, et il était certain que les battements de son cœur pouvaient être entendus dans le couloir.

Finalement, le sujet tendit la main… et saisit le bob noir qu'il ramena à lui.

La tension dans la pièce baissa d'un coup, et le Docteur Frédérick dût faire un effort considérable pour ne pas pousser un soupir de soulagement. Ceci dit, il ne put s'empêcher de lever un regard soulagé vers la vitre de la porte, où les médecins hochaient la tête avec approbation.

_ Bien, dit le Docteur avec une joie qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler, alors que, devant lui, Mathieu se coiffait de son bob noir. C'est… c'est un bon début… Alors, nous allons commencer…

Il raya quelques questions, et puis bégaya:

_ Co-Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Il vit le sourire satisfait du sujet, et fut heureux qu'il comprenne qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Mais le Docteur Frédérick n'entendait pas le silence derrière Mathieu.

Il ne vit pas à quel point la pièce était complètement vide.

Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle le resterait à jamais.

Il ne comprenait pas la gravité de la situation.

Il ne vit pas ainsi la silhouette qui se tenait derrière ce corps déserté, dont il avait désormais le contrôle total.

_ Je vais très bien…docteur, répondit le Panda, satisfait, parlant en même temps que le corps qu'il contrôlait comme une vulgaire marionnette.

 _._

 _The End_

 _._

 _Cette fanfiction est un hommage et tirée du court-métrage « Inside » de Trevor Sands. Merci à SLG d'avoir mis dans l'intrigue d'une des saisons le concept de trouble de la personnalité multiple, une maladie très controversée qui m'a toujours inspirée._

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._


End file.
